


Can't make you love me

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressing, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Draco Malfoy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took a chance with you<br/>Put my heart up and lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't make you love me

I can give you the moon  
And a pocketful of stars  
I can give you the planets  
Venus, Earth, and Mars

I can give you the sun  
All its radiance and light  
I can give you the world  
Morning, noon, and night

I write you love poems  
To immortalize my passion  
I dream of our forever  
In ways you can't imagine

I listen to your words  
Savoring each syllable  
The sound of your voice  
Such melody, so lyrical

Intrigued by your thoughts  
Your cerebral turns me on  
You know you got me, checkmate  
My King, I'm but a mere pawn

Your body gets me weak  
Its strength is unsurpassed  
A Renaissance painting  
That I refuse to walk past

Your imperfections perfect  
Your flaws make me love you  
No matter what you do  
I couldn't think less of you

You're everything I want  
You're everything I need  
I want to be your flower  
But you act like I'm a weed

A petty annoyance  
To be plucked and discarded  
My love for you ignored  
My feelings disregarded

I do everything for you  
No matter what the cost  
I took a chance with you  
Put up my heart and lost.


End file.
